The disclosure relates to a method for controlling a drive for displacing the height of a saddle of a two-wheeled vehicle, depending on a situation. In addition, the disclosure relates to a device which is configured to carry out such a method.
A device for adjusting the height of a saddle of a two-wheeled vehicle is shown, for example, in the German Utility Model document DE 20 2011 103 073 U1. This document additionally describes a method which controls the saddle height, depending on a situation. Here, the saddle is displaced as a function of the speed of travel and during travel operation. Thus, the saddle is lowered if the speed of the two-wheeled vehicle falls below a limiting speed, from which it is possible to conclude that the two-wheeled vehicle is stopping. In a corresponding way, the saddle is raised if the speed of the two-wheeled vehicle exceeds a limiting speed, from which it is possible to conclude that travel is starting. Consequently, the mounting position is usually lower than the travel position.